Shuffle!
by XxkissyfishyxX
Summary: Ipod on shuffle. Song fics for Sora/Kairi. nuff said. LOTS O LOVE! rating may change
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea from another author and loved it!!

A bunch of song fics for Sora/Kairi=)

This first chapter is just one song cuz I couldn't stop writing lol but the rest should have more than one for them-_-

**Make-Up** –Everybody Else

Kairi stared at her reflection and wrinkled her nose. She picked up her lipstick from the sink and dabbed some on. Once her lips were a shimmering, light, pink she stowed it away in her make-up bag and puckered her lips at herself in the mirror.

"Riku, Sora, and the boys invited all of us to go rollerblading and then to the bonfire tonight. Wanna go with me?" Namine asked as she blended blush onto her cheeks.

Kairi glared down at her shoes.

"Nah, not tonight. I've got a lot of stuff to do."

Namine sighed and looked away from the mirror to look at her best friend.

"You always have stuff to do. Just come!"

Kairi shook her head, grabbed her back pack and quickly escaped the girl's bathroom. She slowly shuffled down the hallway of her school and made her way to her next class. She hated history class. She wasn't too sure why, she loved hearing about the past and the teacher was fine but…

"Hey Kairi! You barely made it!" Sora shouted at her from the back of the room.

Kairi gave a half grin. Lately she had been trying to avoid Sora; which was weird since they were best friends. She wasn't sure why but being around him made her uncomfortable; she was constantly making sure she looked ok, just in case she saw Sora.

Kairi used to never care what Sora thought about her but ever since the start of the semester she felt butterflies in her stomach when she was around him. She hated it. She knew what the butterflies meant but she did _not_ want to admit it.

Secretly, she was terrified of what the consequences would be for their friendship if she developed feelings for Sora. So her plan was to see him as little as possible and hope that her heart would relax.

Kairi settled into her seat and flipped her hair over the shoulder that faced Sora. This was her new way of ignoring him; blocking him from looking at her face. She couldn't see him as long as she faced forward and pretended she was really interested the lecture.

Kairi acted like she was listening to his plan that he and Riku were going to do during lunch. She didn't get all the details but she caught something about coke, mentos, and cheerleaders.

"Namine is a cheerleader." Kairi stated in a bored tone.

Sora looked at her and his smile disappeared.

"W-Well yeah. We're going to try and not get her soaked.

"Hm."

Sora turned away from her, ending the conversation that she obviously had no interest in.

Half way through class, Kairi was thoroughly annoyed. She kept feeling Sora's eyes on her, but she pretended like she didn't notice. She ruffled her bangs into her eyes and stared at her notes.

The bell rang 20 minutes later and Kairi leapt up from her seat and tried to rush out the door but Sora grabbed her arm and her books fell out of her hands.

Kairi kept her face calm as she ignored him and reached for her books.

"Kairi? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No. I'm in a rush. See ya later."

Kairi practically ran out the door and to her locker. She knew Sora was staring at her back the whole way but when he passed her he didn't say anything or look at her. She angrily threw her books in and slammed it shut.

_This is bad. Either way I'm ruining our friendship!_

Kairi stormed down the hallway to her and Namine's meeting spot for lunch. Namine was standing there with her cell phone out, texting a mile a minute.

"Kairi! You really need to come tonight! Everyone's going to be there and I won't let you not come." Namine stated as she crossed her arms, trying to look tough.

Kairi sighed. Maybe one night couldn't hurt. There'll be a bunch of other people at the bonfire, right? So she might not even see Sora.

"Well I can't make the rollerblading but I think I can fit in the bonfire."

"Yes!" Namine pumped the air with her fist and then grabbed Kairi's arm as she towed her along to lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kairi looked at her self critically in the mirror. She had on some cute, short, denim cut off shorts and a billowy purple peasant top. The bonfire was at the beach so she had some plain flip-flops. She inspected her face closely. She didn't have very much make-up on; she didn't need it. Lately she kept adding more though, feeling like she _did_ need it.

Kairi figured she could avoid Sora so she only had mascara on. She felt better some how without all of the make-up weighing her down.

She ran down stairs when she saw Namine's car pull up in her drive way. She yelled bye to her parents as she went out the door and grabbed her sunglasses. It was still pretty bright outside and the sun would be setting soon.

Once they arrived at the beach a certain someone was waiting for them in the parking lot.

Namine squealed as she launched herself into Roxas' arms. He swung her around and they laughed, happy to see each other. Kairi rolled her eyes at the two as she went to the back of Namine's jeep to get the cooler filled with soda.

The three walked down to the beach where there were already a lot of people; Namine and Roxas walked hand in hand while Kairi walked off to the side.

They sat down on the warm sand with their friends and passed out drinks. Some people had blankets and chairs but Kairi liked the way the sand felt; she didn't care if she got dirty.

As the sun set the crowd grew, and by the time it was dark pretty much the whole school was on the beach. Kairi sat near the bonfire and chatted with a friend from Math class.

Then Sora plopped down next to her with a serious look on his face. Kairi offered a quick smile and then continued talking with her friend.

"Can we talk for a second?"

Kairi faced Sora, looking into his deep blue eyes with hesitation; knowing what they would do to her 'butterflies', and nodded.

The pair walked away from the crowd, to a more private part of the beach. Sora stared into her eyes but Kairi turned away.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Kairi why do you talk to me like that? You've been like that for awhile now. Every time I talk to you it feels like you just don't care."

Kairi stared down at the ground, trying to keep her face straight when she was on the verge of tears. She was hurting Sora but if she didn't she would hurt herself.

"Please just tell me what's wrong…I miss my friend. You've been avoiding me, don't think I don't know."

Sora put a hand on her shoulder but Kairi shrugged it off. She could see that this hurt him more than anything.

"What did I do?"

"Sora…you didn't do anything." Kairi sighed before continuing, "Everything is my fault and I'm trying to fix something."

"What do you mean everything's your fault? Nothings happened right?"

Kairi frowned as she realized what she was going to have to tell Sora.

"You're wrong. Something has happened. With me."

Sora looked at her with concern but didn't say anything as he took a step closer to her.

"It's just…we've been friends forever and I don't want to ruin the bond we have."

"Kairi, you're my best friend. I'm better friends with you than I am Riku, and I've known him longer than you. So just tell me."

Kairi bit her lip, her hands clenched at her side.

"Sora, I don't know what happened but ever since the start of the year I-I…I get so nervous around you!"

Sora looked taken aback, "W-what?"

"I don't know, it's just that every time I see you I feel like I'm going to melt! My stomach gets so tense I can barely breathe, and I've been trying to deny it but…I think I'm in love with you."

Kairi stared at his chest, not wanting to look at his face as he told her that he just wanted to be friends.

"Kai…I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you…"

Suddenly arms wrapped around her and held her tight. Sora's arms.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you. Ever since we first met. And you always wondered why I hated your boyfriends so much."

Kairi gasped against his chest and then let the tears fall. She clutched his shirt and cried happy tears.

Sora put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face. It had been so long since he had been able to have real eye contact with her and his memories failed in comparison to how beautiful her face was.

"So that's what you were so scared of? Telling me that?"

Kairi nodded and then smiled in relief, knowing that everything was perfect now.

Sora laughed and then brought their lips together in a kiss they would both cherish forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So much fun!!!!

XxkissyfishyxX


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Yeah!!!

I got 5 songs this time;P

ENJOY!

**Lucky**- Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Caillat

Sora held Kairi close to him, refusing to let go. Kairi giggled and shoved against his chest.

"Sora! I'm already late! My parents will kill me!"

"No they won't! They trust me."

Kairi sighed in defeat and relaxed back into his arms. They stood there on her front door step gently swaying back and forth to music played by their beating hearts.

Sora tucked some of Kairi's hair behind her ear along with a flower. He smiled at her and felt unbelievable joy, just being around her.

"You're my bestest friend ever, Sora. I love you so much."

Sora grinned into her hair, "I love you too."

"I really have to go though. I wish we didn't have to say good bye either."

Sora frowned and opened her front door for her. She stepped inside but turned around to face him again, smiling. She couldn't stop smiling when she was near him, or even thought about him.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Sweet dreams gorgeous."

They both smiled at their daily ritual and Kairi threw herself back on him and kissed him goodnight.

As Sora walked away from her house, back to his own he thought to himself.

_I'm so lucky._

Kairi watched Sora walk home from her bedroom window and sighed happily, thinking to herself,

_I'm so lucky._

**S.O.S**- ABBA

Kairi stared at Sora's back as he turned away from her. She let the tears fall freely, the rain they stood in hid them well.

"Sora, please." She begged, "I feel like I'm dying without you!"

She watched Sora's shoulders drop and he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry Kairi. Me being with you puts you in danger. I can't do that."

"If you leave me, I'll never be able to go on!"

"Kairi, you have to try. I love you. But it doesn't matter."

Kairi fell to her knees and sobbed, "Only you can save me Sora."

Sora didn't reply; he continued to walk away and soon she couldn't see him anymore.

**Wouldn't it be Nice**- The Beach Boys

A seven year old Kairi glared at her mom.

"Me and Sora are going to go live like grown ups and have our own house and have kids."

Her mom laughed and shook her head.

"You have to wait until your old enough Kairi. But for now you can pretend."

Kairi ran out of her kitchen and into her front yard, her bottom lip pouting out as she approached an awaiting Sora.

"What did your mama say?"

Kairi frowned and crossed her arms angrily.

"She said we have to wait."

Sora sighed, "That's what my mom said too."

"How are we ever going to get married and live happily ever after if no one will let us?"

Sora shrugged and then smiled an innocent smile at Kairi.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?"

"Yeah.", Kairi replied, "Then we wouldn't have to wait so long."

"Oh well. We can wait together!"

"Ok!"

They took each other's hands and ran together, towards the beach to go play house.

**All I Want Is You**- Barry Louis Polisar (Juno)

Kairi walked ahead of Sora, ducking underneath tree branches as they made their way through the woods.

"What if you were a flower?" Kairi asked, giggling at the game she had just invented.

"I'd want you to be my honey bee." Replied Sora, enjoying the questions.

"What if you were a tree?"

"I'd want you to shade me and be my leaves."

Kairi laughed at his answer as she kept walking.

"What if I was a river?"

"The rumble of your water would be my call."

Kairi turned back and smiled at him.

"What if I was the winter?"

"I'd be the snow, just as long as you were with my when the cold winds blow."

Kairi smirked, "I didn't know you could rhyme."

Sora just laughed in response.

"What if I was a wink?"

"I'd be a nod."

"What if I was a seed?"

"I'd be a pod."

Kairi grinned at Sora's cleverness, "What if I was the floor?"

"I'd wanna be the rug." Sora wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kairi and Sora stepped out of the woods and into a small clearing. They stood and took in the beauty of nature, both of them silent, listening to everything.

"What if I was a kiss?"

"I know I'd be a hug."

"What if I was the wood?"

"I'd be the fire, and if you were love, I'd be the desire."

Kairi stepped closer to him and came up with a rhyme of her own.

"If you were a castle I'd be your moat, and if you were an ocean I'd learn to float."

Sora laughed as he pulled Kairi into his arms.

"All I want is you, Kairi."

"You're all I want too, Sora."

"Stay with me?"

"Forever."

**Something**- The Beatles

Sora watched Kairi as she danced by herself in the moonlight. He had been sitting up in a tree, thinking about her when he heard splashing down on the beach.

Kairi danced like she had no care in the world, dancing to the beat of her own drum.

That's what Sora liked about her. Kairi was just herself and he had fallen in love with her.

Sora hopped down from the tree and made his way over to her, smirking as he saw that she had her eyes closed.

"If you need someone to dance with, you could have just asked me."

Kairi gasped, scared out of her trance and fell backwards into the water. She jumped up immediately and ran towards him.

"Sora! I didn't think anyone would be at the beach this late!"

"I had the same thought."

Kairi grinned at him.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yep?"

"You wanna go to Spring Fling with me?"

Sora chuckled, "Isn't the guy supposed to ask?"

Kairi blushed, "Well I had to take the intiative since you were taking so long!"

Sora grinned at her, "Of course I'll go with you."

"I know. How many dances have we been to so far?"

"Oh, a lot. You'd think by now I would have found a different girl to go with to all these school dances."

Kairi's jaw dropped, "Y-you wouldn't seriously do that to me would you?"

Sora laughed again and assured her with a hug.

"No, I would never do that. There's just something about you Kairi, and I can't stay away from it."

Kairi smiled up at him, "I can't stay away from you either."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It gets more and more easier to crank these babies out! I love writing like this!!!

Review puhlease:)

XxkissyfishyxX


End file.
